Draco's Fangirls?
by Harpiebird
Summary: Draco Malfoy gets mistaken for a certain blond American popstar by a group of fangirls, much to Hermione’s amusement and disgust. [HermioneDraco]


**Draco's Fangirls?**

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy gets mistaken for a certain blond American pop-star by a group of fangirls, much to Hermione's amusement and disgust.

**Warnings:** Fangirls going nuts!

**Pairing:** Hermione/Draco

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything or anyone.

---

"Oh my god! Look!"

"Oh my holy god! I can't believe that's him!"

"Thank the heavens!"

"I want an autograph!"

"Me too!" cried the other girls.

-

"Well, I guess this isn't so bad…" Draco Malfoy said reluctantly.

Hermione Granger smiled, "Told you, its not like I bought everything in the store."

"Yeah well, we sure bought enough… I mean come on! Did you need to buy all ofthose -what? Twenty books?" Draco asked frowning as he lifted the two bags of books in his arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course I did! I've been meaning to read all of these! And now because of the bookstore's sales, I could buy them all pretty cheap. Besides," Hermione adding, gleefully, "it's really hard to find all these old books. So I had to take the opportunity to buy all of these."

Draco laughed, "Remind me to hide all the sales papers…" Hermione rolled her eyes but let out a small smile.

"Yeah well," Hermione huffed playfully, knocking the bag of books she had in her hands against his side. Draco stumbled which caused Hermione to laugh.

Draco glared at her, "What was that for!"

"Nothing…" Hermione stated before turning her attention to the head of them. Draco glared angrily.

"Nothing, huh? Good thing I love you… or I wouldn't have taken that." Draco said, puffing his chest a bit. Hermione burst out laughing, which caused Draco to frown at her, "What? Why are you laughing!"

"You wouldn't have taken that!" Hermione laughed, but she was interrupted by a group of girls.

"Can I have your autograph! Please!" cried one shoving a paper in front of Draco's face. Surprised, Draco dropped Hermione's bags.

"Uh… sure, I guess…" Draco said, writing his signature on the paper.

"Me too! Please?" shrieked another girl, trying to shove the other girl out of the way.

"I can't believe I met him! Rachel will be SO jealous!"

Hermione frowned as she was pushed back, and away from Draco. "What in the bloody hell is going on here!"

"He's so much hotter in real life!" exclaimed a girl, sighing dreamingly.

"HA!" Hermione huffed.

"Oh Aaron!"

"Will you marry me Aaron Carter? Please! I'll love you always!" cried the girl tugging on Draco's sleeve. Draco's eyes widened.

"NO! Don't marry that slob! Marry me!"

"HEY! I'M NOT A SLOB!"

"YEAH YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

"MARRY ME!"

"NO ME!"

"WOAH! Girls! Hold _up_! I'm not marrying any of you…" Draco stated glancing between the two fangirls.

"Better not be…" Hermione mumbled, angrily, folding her arms over her chest.

"What! How can you say that Aaron?" cried both.

"First of all… I don't know why the bloody hell you people are calling me 'Aaron,' that's not my name." Draco declared, causing the young girls around him to silence in shock. "My name's Draco…"

"What?" cried all of the girls, besides Hermione who laughed at the surprise faces of the girls.

"But you look so much like him!" cried one of the girls, sighing sadly.

"Well… Curse you then!" cried a blond haired girl glaring angrily at Draco.

"Yeah! Y-You-You faker!"

"Well, I never! I knew that wasn't Aaron!" huffed a brown haired girl, the girl next to her snorted.

"Yeah right, Liz! That's why you went insane over him, huh?" The girl rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "God, you're such a liar!"

"No I'm not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"Not to break up this lovely argument, but, will you two bloody well shut up!" cried Hermione, storming towards the two girls. The girls, in question, stepped back in fear at the look Hermione gave them. "Now will you children run along now! Draco's bloody well is NOT Aaron Carter! Nor will he ever be."

The girls ran off to find their mothers, while Draco glanced at Hermione's face. Hermione's face lightened in mood as the girls disappeared out of sight. Draco smirked, "Huh, you seem to be acting a bit jealous…"

Hermione turned to him and huffed embarrassedly, "I'm not jealous!"

Draco laughed, "Yeah… right. I believe you."

Hermione glared at him, "I said I wasn't jealous!"

"Oh I know, my sweet darling!" Draco said playfully, he loved it when she acted like this.

Hermione hit him hard on the arm, "I SAID I wasn't jealous!" Hermione then huffed angrily, grabbing her bag and stalked off.

"Ow! Bloody He--" Draco noticed she was leaving. "Hey! Wait up! I was only joking!" He grabbed the two bags that was at his feet and ran up to catch up with Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued down the street.

**THE END.**

**A/N:** Random idea that popped into my head when I watched Aaron Carter's I'm All About You music video. Hoped you enjoyed it… I enjoyed making it – made me laugh.


End file.
